The Prom One- Adrinette Fluff Oneshot
by MLforthesoul
Summary: Marinette attends her high school prom wearing a handmade dress, leading to a subtle reveal


Prom wasn't scary, right? It's just the most important school dance you could attend, especially when the love of your life was going too. Marinette kept trying to wiggle her way out if going, telling everyone a different excuse

"I can't dance and I don't have a date!"

Alya scoffed and reminded her proms weren't _really_ for dancing and that she'd be her "date".

"I just have too much school work"

Her parents weren't having it, they told her it could wait for one night and that prom was an important part of high school.

"What if there's an Akuma attack?!"

As compelling as this one was, Tiki had a retort. Like always.

"But Marinette, you've pressed pause on hundreds of things to fight and have still gotten back safely! You're not really scared of an Akuma, you're scared about going while Adrien is there aren't you?"

Mari hid her head a little and groaned in response. Tiki's cheery voice piped up again

"He's not that scary you know, he's a normal kid once you take him off that pedestal you have him on. He's a model and his dad's a designer, right? Maybe you could design your own dress to get his attention? It's a masquerade too! You can talk to him like you do as Ladybug and it'll be okay! Right?"

The idea wasn't bad, Marinette thought, but if she made the dress too ladybug esque someone might figure her out. She considered the idea over and over again till her head hurt. It might could work.

At school the next day, Marinette asked Alya what she thought of her making her own prom dress and mask.

"Of course that's a great idea!"

She beamed at the praises of her best friend for just a second before it came crashing back. Adrien must've heard in passing, or maybe he was actually eavesdropping. Mari and Alya were too freaked (each with their different reasons) to tell which. He approached the 2 and told them he could be of service

"That sounds really cool! My dads always tossing out fabric he doesn't get around to using, if you want me to snag some for you?"

Her heart froze, had the love of her life just asked if he could help her? If he could steal from his dad for her?

"Uh, y-yeah? I mean if you wanttoyoudonthaveto-"

Alya stepped in and saved her by accepting and thanking him for her. Cheerfully, he said he'd drop by the bakery with it later and waved good bye. The girls had to take a long moment to piece together what actually happened because it had blanked in both of their minds.

"Girl he just offered to give you fabric! From your fave designer! How are you still standing?"

She wasn't after it hit her too.

After weeks of Adrien stopping by the bakery and occasionally using Chat Noir as a dressing dummy, the outfit was finished. Floor length, sultry red with black trim with intricate detailing and delicate calligraphy swirling its way up the sides. She was proud of herself and her dress. The fabric Adrien gave her looked beautiful. Under the top layer of red, her gown revealed a black lace slip and petticoat, making it puff into a true masquerade style. The mask was solid red with similar black details only covering the eyes, much like her ladybug mask does.

The night before the infamous dance, an Akuma attacked the city. The fight was over quick enough, neither even needing to use their special powers. It's like Hawkmoth hadn't even tried with this one. Hopefully, if there's another attack tomorrow night, it'll be as easy as this one, Ladybug thought to herself. Lucky for the hero duo, the short battle meant longer time to talk in costume. They perched themselves on a rooftop outlooking the beautiful Paris skyline.

"I hope there's no attack tomorrow night"

Chat mocked offense

"Why ever not my lady? You don't want to see me?"

She scoffed at him and exaggerated her words

"Noo silly kitty. I have a prom to attend and I'd rather not have to spring into action in my pretty dress."

He looked almost dumbfounded.

"Prom?"

"Yes? Ya know, a school dance?"

He shook off whatever had taken over him

"Well my lady, I too have a prom. I might not go though, I don't have a date. No lady as _purrrrfec_ _t_ as you has caught my eye"

Ladybug decided to ignore the pun for the sake of not tossing him off of the roof.

"I don't have one either. I'm going with my best friend. Only going at all because I have an awesome dress, if I do say so myself"

The conversation went on about how neither had someone to dance with but they both decided to go anyway until the topic slowly moved to something else. Hours passed and finally, Tiki and Plagg got tired and beeped their warnings. Goodnights and goodbyes were exchanged before running off. All either could think of that night was if their partner may have gone to the same school. Of course, they knew some schools could have prom on the same Saturday but what if?

Alya came over early that morning, an astonishing noon, so the two could get ready together for the big night. After she finished freaking out over how gorgeous her dress turned out, Alya carefully took out the famous pigtails and curled Mari's hair. They both squeezed into the small bathroom mirror and applied makeup to compliment their respective dresses.

After dozens of selfies taken together, they faced the dozens more from Mari's mom. Her dad drove them to the venue the school had rented and tried to hide any tears that threatened to come out.

Entering the beautiful ballroom was almost jarring to the girls, but quickly being greeted by Nino made it much less overwhelming.

"Whoa, dude you guys look phenomenal!"

Alya was used to this from Nino but for Marinette, it was flattering and made her giddy. He looked behind his shoulder and scanned the room.

"Adrien!"

He shouted for the boy's attention and motioned for him to come over. Marinette was panicking the whole time he strode over until genius struck. In his tux and solid black mask, he looked like a particular cat she knew she could talk to with ease. If she treated him more like she does Chat maybe she wouldn't have such a horrible night? Giving it a try wouldn't hurt any more than anything else right?

"Marinette you look great! Is that the fabric I snuck you?! You made it look so amazing!"

He didn't even bother to greet the other two before flattering the poor, flustered, girl.

"It's just a person, he's just a kid, Chat says these things to you all the time and you never act this way" she frantically reminded herself.

She twirled a little and let the petticoat do its thing, the red layer slowly lifting as the black underneath showed through.

"Thanks! I really love how it turned out! And thanks a lot for getting me the fabric, I couldn't have done this without it."

Alya and Nino stood back watching the two talk.

"Am I hearing this right? Who is she? How is she not dead right now?" Alya whispered to her boyfriend.

Marinette and Adrien took to one of the secluded tables off to the side. Seeing him as Chat helped immensely with talking to him with no stuttering. The conversation flowed with ease, even topics reminding her of the ones she shared with her partner the night before. Slowly the lines between Adrien and Chat blurred as the night went on. The first slow dance of the night came towards the end.

"Adrikins!" Chloe tried to grab his attention but by then, he was already standing and facing Marinette.

He bowed and offered his hand

"My lady?"

She gasped softly and took his hand. A deep red sprinkled her face as she said

"Chaton? Is it really you?" His grin was all the confirmation she needed to know he was. Chloe stormed away and grabbed Kim by the ear, dragging him away from Alix to dance. Marinette and Adrien shared a close dance, Mari cuddled close to his chest and his hands on her waist. He whispered, almost against her hair, so low even she could hardly hear

"I guess I did get to dance with a purrrfect girl"

Again, she decided to ignore his terrible puns.


End file.
